


Pokemon Pajamas and Bunny Slippers

by thistinyatiny (givemepizza)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, embarrassed Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thistinyatiny
Summary: Wooyoung is a handsome guy with great sense of style and he prides himself in making sure everyone, including his boyfriend San, can see that  all day everyday. That being said, Wooyoung also has a secret side to him that enjoys dressing way down on Sundays; a side so secret that not even San knows about it. What happens when (thanks to Yeosang) San unceremoniously stumbles upon Woooyung's secret life?orSan pays Wooyoung a surprise visit and finds him wearing an interesting attire. Yeosang is so not helpful.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217





	Pokemon Pajamas and Bunny Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> After recently posting a few woosan stories that are ATEEZ Versions of stories that I've already written and posted for other fandoms, i'm finally posting a fresh work, written specifically for ATEEZ and woosan. I can only hope that you guys will like this one too. let me know what you think in the comment section.  
> expect a lot of fluff here, and maybe a little humor?  
> enjoy!

“Hey, Woo.” Yeosang’s voice echoed from the doorway and Wooyoung shifted a little on the couch.

“Hey, Yeosang hyung.” He just barely mumbled back, too engrossed in a video game on his phone. it was a lazy Sunday afternoon with no plans, so he figured he’d reward himself with his favourite pass time of lounging on the living room couch in his favourite and most comfortable sky blue Pokémon pyjamas and yellow bunny slippers. It was almost lunch and he hadn’t even showered yet. He’d woken up early and just brushed his teeth and commenced relaxing.

Yeosang entered the living area and said, “Hey look who I found at the door.” His voice pulled a very reluctant Wooyoung from his gaming. With a sigh he put his game on pause and shifted a little so he could crane his neck to look at his hyung and housemate. “What?” he whined, but no sooner did he speak than he gasped in horror, tossed his phone aside and rolled off the ouch onto his feet.

Wooyoung stood there gaping, wide eyed, pink faced, utterly mortified and scandalised.

Standing next to Yeosang was San, Wooyoung’s boyfriend of 7 months.

A boyfriend whom Wooyoung had never looked such a mess in front of.

Wooyoung had always been the kind of guy to pride himself in making men and women swoon over his good looks- which he took serious took care of by wearing only the finest clothes make up and shoes he could afford.

In the 7 months he’d dated San, he’d made sure to look extra perfect for his boyfriend whenever they went out or even when they stayed in at someone’s place. Wooyoung had never imagined that one day he’d be standing in front of his boyfriend looking like an utter mess what with the childish bedtime attire, dishevelled hair and bare face.

Wooyoung only had about 4 golden rules in his life and three of them included never letting San see him like this. Having been housemates with Wooyoung for over a year now, Yeosang knew this very well Yeosang also knew that Sunday was Wooyoung’s lazy stay-in day, so for the life of him Wooyoung could not understand what was going on or why Yeosang would betray him like that. Certainly he could have told San that Wooyoung wasn’t home or something.

Wooyoung’s mind was already working on a fitting punishment for the kind of betrayal.

Meanwhile, San was busy taking in Wooyoung’s appearance and visibly trying hard not to comment on the shocking state.

“hey, baby.” Wooyoung literally squeaked out and then sent his grinning roommate a grin and tight grin. “What a surprise. You didn’t tell me were coming over.” he tried running his fingers through his hair to make it a little more presentable, but then San looked up and cocked an eyebrow in a way that led Wooyoung to believe that the effort was pointless.

“I wanted to surprise you.” San smiled then and looked Wooyoung over again. “And I can see you are surprised alright.”

Looking utterly satisfied with himself, Yeosang threw Wooyoung two thumbs up. “You guys have fun.” and he stalked off and disappeared into his bedroom, ignoring the profanities Wooyoung mouthed at him.

Wooyoung was left alone now with his ugly outfit, scruffy hair, bare face and a potentially ex-boyfriend.

Wooyoung gave an awkward laugh, more of a croak to be precise. “Could you pardon me for a moment while I go and murder the Judas that I call my best friend and housemate?”

“What? Why?” all initial surprised gone, San looked nothing but amused now by the entire situation.

“Don’t pretend you don’t see what’s happening here.”

“What I see is my boyfriend looking comfortable for the first time since i met him.”

Wooyoung tilted his head to the side, puzzled. “I look hideous.”

“And approachable.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Wooyoung bristled.

San shrugged and smiled apologetically, “To be honest as much as I love how you always look like a picture straight out of a fashion magazine, it’s a little intimidating.”

Wooyoung’s jaw dropped, shocked by San’s revelation. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Because you are intimidating.” San deadpanned

“Oh.” A pause. “Well I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be.”

San stepped forward, closing the distance between them and he gently took Wooyoung’s hands into his. “I know you don’t, but that’s just how it is. You don’t know how great it is to see you looking a mess on a Sunday afternoon.”

Wooyoung groaned, embarrassed anew. “I’ll go shower and change quickly.”

“Don’t. This…” San trailed off to gesture at Wooyoung’s appearance. “….This is what the rest of us wear freely in front of other people. There is nothing embarrassing or shameful about being comfortable. Sometimes I go dressed like that all the way to the grocery store near my house.”

“So you are not put off by this?”

“Of course not.” San chuckled. “that would make me a hypocrite. The only reason why I even bother to get all dressed up when you come over to my place is because you always come around looking perfect. I have to keep up somehow.”

Wooyoung felt awful that he’d smothered San’s freedom. “What kind of a guy are you then on a normal weekend?” he asked, wanting to know who San really was. 

San’s shoulder rose and fell his lips quirking up. “Boxers, t-shirt, scruffy hair, pizza, video games, movie marathon….” He stopped, assuming the picture was clear.

“That’s a type of guy?” Wooyoung was genuinely both appalled, delighted and then relieved; all at the same time and in that order. “That sounds utterly wonderful. Let’s do it together soon….well except for the pizza part. I still have to watch what goes to my waistline.”

“Won’t you be uncomfortable dressing down?”

“Sure I love to look great so that people see how handsome I am, but since you oddly don’t care much about any of that, I can try to bring it down a notch. I want you to be comfortable too.”

“I’d really like that.” San says, touching Wooyoung’s face tenderly in gratitude. He leaned in and kissed Wooyoung on the lips, softly at first and then he added a little pressure, teasing his mouth open, meeting his tongue. Wooyoung sighed against San’s lips, tilting his chin up, opening his mouth a little more, while San slowly stroked down Wooyoung’s arms, until he found his hands, and Wooyoung moaned quietly when San laced their fingers together.

“Have you had lunch?” Wooyoung asked when they pulled apart.

“No. shall we could go somewhere to eat?”

“How about we stay in and order chicken and beer. I’ll throw in some chocolate.” Wooyoung waggled his eyebrows at the last bit, hoping to entice his boyfriend with the beloved sweet treat.

As expected, San beamed. “Sold.”

“May I also interest you in cuddles and stolen kisses?”

“I thought that was a given.” San grinned and Wooyoung mirrored his expression. Holding hands, Wooyoung led them to the couch and where they sat down. As Wooyoung took his phone to call the fast food service, San peered down at his boyfriend’s feet.

“So, the bunny slippers….”

Wooyoung didn’t let San finish the thought, immediately jumping to his own defence. “They are comfortable, okay.”

“I was going to say I have them in pink.”

“oh.” Wooyoung’s smile widened. “Great minds have the same style.”

“I don’t think that’s the saying.”

Wooyoung shrugged and kissed San’s temple before wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. as always your support through kudos/comments gives me such joy<3


End file.
